The therapeutic action of vitamin A in its acid (retinoic acid), aldehyde (retinal) or alcohol form (retinol) is well known in dermatology.
The use of a composition including both an ester of vitamin A and a stable emulsion of hydrogen peroxide was proposed in patent CH-A-670 951. Such an emulsion has a particularly high capacity for releasing oxygen (paraosmotic pressure of about 10 atm), the effect of which is in particular to increase the movement of the vitamin A derivative across the outer layers of the skin, where the conversion of the vitamin A ester into retinoic acid may proceed.
Katzberg has reported in Anat. Rec. 112, 418 (1952) and later H. Pinkus in Dermatologica, 106, 28 (1953), that the life span of a human epidermal cell is of 101 days during the ten first years of life and decreases subsequently to 46 days at the age of 80. This means that time causes an ageing which is evidenced by a decreased capacity of the cells to regenerate the epidermis. When the energy which can be used physiologically by the cells is no longer sufficient, for instance because of an inadequate permeability of the capillaries or because of an inadequate capillary circulation, there is then an increase in the disappearance rate of the cells, which is accompanied by a significant impairment of their vital functions.
Whilst multiplication and growth of epidermal somatic cells require oxygen, the survival of cells is dependent upon glycolysis, which is an oxidative breakdown of glucose. Actually, to keep its structure ready to function or to fulfil its functions, each individual cell of the body needs a large amount of energy.
Should the energy, or a part of the energy needed to keep the cell functioning, not be available, damages may occur which are reversible at the beginning, but which may lead to a loss of cell structure and eventually to premature death, if not treated.
Up to now, no composition was available for cosmetic or for pharmaceutical use, which would associate the effects of vitamin A and of hydrogen peroxide and which could also supply the cell with the energy it needs.
The new composition according to the invention supplies this energy and, accordingly, is capable of restoring immediately the proper functioning of each individual cell, when the capillary insufficiency is due to an inadequate energy supply, which is particularly beneficial for cutaneous tissues.